A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to plumbing apparatuses used to clear clogged drains. More specifically, the present invention relates to drain plunger plumbing apparatuses that are used to manually force air into a plumbing system to clear a clogged drain. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an improved handle for drain plungers that is configured to be easier and more effective to use to clear clogged drains.
B. Background
Most plumbing systems have one or more fixtures, such as sinks, toilets, showers, bathtubs and the like, include a drain that allows fluid to drain from the fixture into the plumbing system. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for the drains to become clogged, leaving fluid and other materials stuck in the fixture. Most clogged drains result from an obstruction in the drain pipes below the location of the entrance into the drain in the fixture. Most household clogged drains result from the insertion of paper, soap hair, bodily waste, lotion and other materials that are intentionally, with an intent of disposing of the material, or accidently placed in the drain opening. Industrial and manufacturing drains can be clogged with some of these same materials, as well as a variety of other materials used in the industrial or manufacturing processes.
A number of general solutions exist for clearing a clogged drain, including the use of chemical solutions, plungers and wire devices. Chemical solutions can be effective for the right type of clog. However, the chemicals utilized in most commercially available solutions are expensive and known to be somewhat dangerous. In addition, once chemicals are poured into the drain to release a clog, they become a part of the wastewater that must be treated and/or disposed of by municipal authorities. For these reasons, many people prefer not to initially utilize chemical solutions to clear a clog in the hope that the use of chemicals can be avoided altogether. The use of plungers is perhaps the most common method of unclogging a clogged drain. In general, plungers are configured to rapidly force a quantity of air into the drain to dislodge the clog and clear the drain for use. Wire devices are typically utilized by professionals who have experience in guiding the wire through the drain into the plumbing system so as to break-up the clog and allow the drain to be put back into use.
Plungers for clearing clogged drains have been around for quite some time. The standard plunger comprises a generally straight, smooth rod or pole-like handle with a flexible cup at one end that is configured to cover the typical fixture drain and force compressed air into the plumbing system when the user pushes down on the plunger handle. The standard plunger handle is configured to be short enough that the user can grasp his or her hand around the body and top of the handle to push down on the cup and force air through the drain and into the plumbing system. Depending on the extent of the clog, the amount of manual force required to release the clog can be somewhat significant and require multiple pushes on the plunger cup. For some people, the amount of force and the number of repetitions necessary can make this effort somewhat difficult and, in some cases, virtually impossible to accomplish. Some of the difficulty with utilizing the standard plunger is a result of the plunger handle configuration. From an ergonomic standpoint, the standard handle is not particularly well configured for obtaining a good grasp on the handle and forcing it downward to cause the cup to force air into the drain. As a result of the inability to effectively grasp the plunger handle, the typical user is not able to apply significant force to the plunger coup and some drain obstructions that could otherwise be cleared with a plunger are not able to be cleared, thereby requiring the use of drainage chemicals and/or the use of a professional plumber.
The disadvantages of the standard plunger has resulted in a number of improved plunger devices. Some of these plungers, such those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D466,661 to Schmidt, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. D383,935 to Zawalsky, utilize an plunger handle having a slightly improved shape that appears to be configured to be easier to use. U.S. Pat. Nos. D381,146 and D381,147, both to Tash, disclose a toilet plunger having a flexible accordion plunger head attached to a plunger handle also having an accordion section that acts to drive compressed air into the fixture drain. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,134 to Pool, et al., discloses a drain plunger having a hollow helically-shaped plunger cup and a handle that is used to impart a vortex motion to the water expelled from the plunger into the plumbing system. Other known plungers, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,074 to Allenbaugh, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,455 to Rankovic, utilize mechanical devices to forcibly remove drain obstructions by providing a relatively sudden burst of compressed gas to act against the obstruction and cause it to move and/or break-up. The available mechanical drain plungers are generally harder to use, more expensive and, in some cases, more difficult to store when not in use. Such devices that are bulky are also limited in the situations in which they can be used, as it may be difficult in these cases to get the drain plunger into position over the drain. As is well known, drain plungers that utilize relatively complicated mechanisms are more likely to have a tendency to malfunction or otherwise break.
Although the prior art discloses a number of drain plunger handles, there are certain characteristics of the known drain plunger handles that limit their complete acceptance, usefulness and/or cost effectiveness. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved plunger handle that can be used with a plunger cup to easily and quickly clear drain obstructions. The preferred plunger handle should reduce the amount of physical effort necessary to clear the obstruction and be adaptable for use with a variety of different types of plunger cups. In addition, the preferred plunger handle should be generally devoid of mechanical apparatuses or moving components to make it easier and more affordable for the typical user.